That Wedding Scene
by writingandsomenonsense
Summary: There is a group the President leads called: "Get Kyoko and Ren married, or die trying committee." Kanae made a joke, in an attempt to leave the meeting... it causes everything to spiral out of control really quickly. So now Kyoko has a dress fitting, and Ren has a tux fitting... but those two events clearly have nothing to do with each other...Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, so first of all.. I do not own Skip Beat, or any of the characters. i just own the nonsense that is involved in this…. also it hasn't been beta read, so there may be some errors. I don't know where I want to go with this so if you want more of this story or not, let me know and enjoy!~**

"That Wedding Scene"

Early one evening in Lory's office sat Kanae Kotonami, Yukihito Yashiro, Lory, Director Ogata, Sawara-san, Maria, and Jelly Woods. As well as most of cast from Dark Moon, in fact they had to bring in more chairs just to accommodate everyone. Kuu and Julie Hizuri were also there via video chat.

"The meeting of 'Get Kyoko and Ren married or die trying committee' is now in place." Lory said as he banged a gavel on his desk, Lory was naturally dressed like a judge, and Sebastian was standing near the door dressed a bailiff. "I am glad, you are all here, because we seem to have a bit of an issue." Lory said as he studied the faces of all of the members of the room. "It has been two years since Ren realized his feelings for Kyoko and we still have seen minimal progress." Lory grumbled. There were multiple sounds of agreement to this predicament. Kanae rolled her eyes and stood up.

"So meeting adjured, I can go home now right?" Kanae said as she made her way to the door, and Sebastian blocked her way. Kanae let out a sigh. "What, it's not like you can just trick them into getting married?" Kanae said with a bit of an edge to her voice, as she began rambling. She used to never say more than needed, she must have picked up this habit from Kyoko. "I mean what are you going to tell them… it is an acting scene, totally fake…" Kanae gasped at her rant, and covered her mouth.

Everyone in the group had turned to listen to her rant. Lory and Yashiro exchanged a glance. Lory got out a notebook, and he smirked at Kanae who was glancing at the door one last time.

"I am never going to get to leave am I?" Kanae asked, as she slunk back to her seat.

"Kotonami-san, you are a love genius… Why didn't I think of such a plan?" Lory asked aloud. Kanae rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Don't be like that, this could be fun, you get to help your best friend plan her dream wedding…" Lory said, as he began scribbling down notes. "I need to figure out a time that would work for both of them, also you are all sworn to secrecy… as always." Lory adds as he continues to scribble.

The meeting went on for another six hours, no one got to go home until 3:30 am. There were a couple things that were decided in that meeting. One, Yashiro would now be Kyoko and Ren's manager, and two for 'no apparent reason' Kyoko's new-love-me assignment would be to plan her dream wedding.'

About a week after Yashiro had become Kyoko's manager. so that neither Kyoko nor Ren would suspect anything. The four of them, Yashiro, Ren, Kyoko and Kanae were sitting in the love-me locker room. Kanae had just picked up all the wedding magazines that Lory had ordered for her, to give Kyoko. And Yashiro was going over Ren and Kyoko's schedules.

"So Ren, you have an R-Mandy shoot in about an hour, and then we have to go to a tu-costume fitting at three o'clock today." Yashiro said as he read over his notes. Kanae had to keep her snort to herself at Yashiro's almost obvious slip up. "Kyoko-chan, you have a meeting with the President in fifteen minutes," Yashiro said, and Kyoko nodded to show that she was listening. "OH and as it is COMPLETELY a coincidence, you also have a costume fitting Kyoko-chan…. at 2:30!" Yashrio said with a smirk. Kanae coughed to bring him out of his little fanboy fit. As Kanae had started referring to Yashiro's outbursts. "As it is COMPLETELY NORMAL for both my charges to have a COSTUME FITTING ON THE SAME DAY, FOR PROJECTS THAT ARE COMPLETELY UNRELATED. " Kanae rolled her eyes, and looked at her watch. As Kyoko glanced at the clock. Kyoko bowed, said her goodbyes, and then went to her meeting with the President.

Kanae nudged Ren, "You better school your expression, other wise a bunch of women are going to have heart attacks… and it will be all your fault." Kanae said in a very sour tone. As Ren schooled his face. Yashiro smiled at the interaction, because it meant Ren was letting more people in… even if it was a bit unwillingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Kotonami-san." Ren said with his gentlemanly smile. Kanae stood up.

"I have to change, so if you guys could go… back to your offices… that would be great." Kanae replied as she stood next to her locker. Ren and Yashiro politely exited.

In the President's office:

"You wanted to see me…?" Kyoko said with a bow as she entered Lory's office, it was put together like a wedding store. Kyoko just kind of eyed the room with a distrusting glance, and sat on a posh chair. The President smiled, like a cheshire cat.

"I have figured out a way, for you to graduate the Love-Me section…" The President said. Kyoko froze, for a second then angry whispered.

"I am not going to confess my feelings to him… you promised!" Kyoko said putting emphasis on the last portion of the statement. Lory smiled.

"What kind of Love demon do you think I am, to make someone confess their feelings unwillingly?" Lory said feigning hurt. "No no, nothing like that. Instead you are going to plan your dream wedding!~" Lory said as confetti cannons popped from behind his desk covering not only his desk, but Kyoko as well in confetti.

"Why?" Kyoko replied, trying to figure out the President's angle. The President smiled, as he dusted some of the confetti off his shoulders.

"Because I want you to believe in love, and what better way to believe in love… than to plan the ultimate celebration of love?" Lory sang. "A wedding!~" Kyoko looked at him, like she was sizing up her options.

"So if I plan this imaginary wedding, I get to graduate the Love-Me section?" Kyoko asked in all seriousness. Lory smiled and put his hand out for a handshake.

"Yes, Mogami-kun you have a deal." Lory said, as he and Kyoko shook hands. "Also keep this a secret from Ren, if you would." Kyoko nods. "And I talked to Kotonami-san, and she would be more than happy to help out where ever she can." Kyoko ran out of the room, and back to the love-me locker room. To be honest Kyoko was more interested in spending time with her best friend then planning some fake wedding.

So for the next month and a half Kyoko spends a lot of time working on various projects, and her final love-me assignment, being very careful not to let anything slip in front of Ren.

Ren is driving him and Yashiro to his first job of the morning. Ren is glancing at Yashiro with a confused expression.

"Yashiro-san, do you want to tell me, why am I at a church? And you have been oddly quiet today. " Ren said with an icy tone to his voice. Yashiro just smiled calmly.

"You're photoshoot is at this Church, and it's a wedding scene, so no worries… I've cleared the rest of the day, just in case something comes up." Yashiro said with a smile, as the two of them walked in the back door.

Meanwhile in one of the rooms in that very church was an anxious Kyoko, a worried Jelly and a very annoyed Kanae. Kyoko was sitting on a chair, in a hunched over pose. Kyoko was wearing a gorgeous white gown. It was an off the shoulder with three quarters lace sleeve, with the lace shaped like butterflies, and flowers. The top was a modest strapless neckline, and the skirt flared into a-line skirt, that merged into a cathedral train. She looked stunning.

"I wouldn't have agreed to plan this fake wedding if I knew the President was going to buy everything!" Kyoko wailed, as she tried to curl up into a ball. Kanae stood up, trying to console her.

"How were you supposed to know, that the President would take one little thing, and drag it out into one, big mess…It's not your fault." Kanae said in a definitive tone. As she glanced down at her dress. "And thank you for denying your princess dress urge for us brides maids." Kanae said with a chuckle as Jelly started to fix her hair. Both the bridesmaids Kanae and Chiori were wearing dark blue strapless gowns, that had a high to low hemline. Chiori peaked into the room. With Maria following Chiori. Maria was wearing a faded pink flower girl dress, that had roses decorating the base.

"How are you holding up, Kyoko-chan?" Chiori asked, as she readjusted the flowers in her hair. Maria danced around the room, and then hugged Kyoko. As soon as Jelly was done with Kanae's hair she went back to Kyoko.

Jelly looked at her work, now that Kanae, Chiori, and Maria's hair and make up was done. "Hey ladies, can I have a private conversation with our bride for a second?" Jelly asked as she kindly shooed the others from the room. Jelly approached Kyoko, and patted her shoulder. "Relax, it is just one scene…" Jelly said softly.

"I don't even know who my costar is… this is going to be awful." Kyoko mumbled. Jelly hugged her, and smiled.

"Listen, I assure you it isn't going to be near as terrible as you imagine, now let me readjust your veil and fix the train real quick." Jelly said, as she helped Kyoko stand up.

In the sanctuary, Yashiro shoves Ren to the altar. "So your'e going to stand here, and they will film you entering in the next take. After we get the actual wedding scene shot okay?" Yashiro said as he walked away to go attend to something manager related Ren assumed.

Ren stands on his mark, as he watches the people playing the loved ones, when he notices the entire cast from Dark Moon. So Ren blinks for a second, and then he sees Kijima, showing a lady to her seat. Kijima, is also in a tux quite similar to Ren's complete with a dark blue bow tie, and a pink rose and some sort of blue flower pinned to his lapel. Ren looks around and sees Lory dressed as a priest, walking toward him. Then his eyes scan the crowd, he sees multiple cast members of his, and even some of Kyoko's previous cast members all dressed for a wedding. Even Kyoko's landlord is here… or at least the wife is; Ren can't seem to find Taisho anywhere. As well as people from LME, and then his eyes land on Julie HIzuri. Ren looks at Lory in a mild panic. "Why is my mother here?" Ren asks trying to school his face. Lory just smiles in a polite way and shrugs. "You didn't!" Ren grumbles. While Ren is trying to figure out exactly what is going on, Kijima and Yashiro appear next to him. The music starts to play, it is a soft piano melody.

The doors open and Chiori walks down the aisle, in a flowing dress with a bouquet of roses. Ren stares at the situation in a mix of shock, horror, and awe. Chiori smiles and once she gets to the altar, she smiles and whispers: "Congratulations, she looks stunning by the way." Then Kanae walks through the doors looking just as stunning as Chiori, but her long hair is n a bun instead of a braid. Kanae approaches the altar with a star smile on her face, and mumbles: "I will threaten you later," to Ren. She then turns to Lory…. "Really a wedding as a love me assignment?" Kanae hisses, through her gritted teeth. Maria walked down the aisle as the flower girl, she was smiling all the way there as she threw out the flowers when she arrived at the altar. She looked up at Ren, and said: "It's okay Ren-sama I still love you." Maria said softly as she walked toward Kanae. Then the wedding march started and everyone stood up. Ren felt his heart stop because in the doorway stood Kyoko in a wedding dress, she had Taisho on one arm and Kuu on the other. Ren let his face slip and he really didn't care, if anyone noticed. After all they were just filming a scene right?, it would be chalked up to his great acting skills. Kyoko was nervous, but excited because she had Otou-san on one arm and Taisho on the other. Kyoko had been so focused on not tripping over her dress, when she saw Ren looking at her.

Kyoko froze, she didn't know what to do. It was like a dream, but it was also like a nightmare, because what if she couldn't make it through this… or he found out her feelings. Without meaning to Kyoko made a motion to bolt. But Kuu held tight.

"It's okay, my son, I promise he will do nothing awful to you or he will have me to contend with." Kuu said and then they were at the altar. Kuu kissed her cheek. Taisho grunted in agreement, and gave her a hug. Kuu and Taisho went to their prospective seats. It was just Kyoko staring back at Ren, as the whole church held their breath waiting for Kyoko to take Ren's hand so the ceremony could begin.

"You look beautiful, Mogami-san..." Ren said softly, and then chuckled "Or I guess I should really call you Kyoko considering the circumstances." Kyoko looked up at him with a blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for the fairly long delay… of a second chapter. (I wasn't sure how I wanted to deal with the actual ceremony and it has been a very long time since I sat through a wedding… so if anything is very off and not wedding like sorry about that. :( ) I would like to thank all of you for the favorites, follows and the comments!~ If I have vaguely planned this out like i think I have, you have at least five more chapters after this one. Also I put the thoughts in ' _single quotations and the text in italics'_. Enjoy and thank you for your patience. **

Kyoko blushed as she looked at him. "I guess, if it helps you get through the scene Tsugara-san…" Kyoko mumbled as she took his hand. Ren cleared his throat.

"I believe you mean Ren, Kyoko." Ren said as he held her hand and they turned to Lory. Kyoko just stood there tomato red, while Ren's face was glowing with happiness. Lory smiled like a cheshire cat, and Sebastian was the one running the camera gave Lory a thumbs up.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, in the name of love—-" Lory proclaimed with his arms outstretched. Kyoko and Ren flinched from the sheer volume of Lory's voice. Kanae choked, and covered her coughing with her bouquet. Lory shot Kanae a quick glare and then went back to his proclamation. "We are gathered here to celebrate the union of our wonderful Kyoko Mogami and our marvelous Ren Tsugara." Kyoko went to steal a glance at Ren, only to find that he was already looking at her. Kyoko went to turn away, but then Ren squeezed her hand.

' _This is an awful lot of dialogue for a wedding scene, how long is this commercial going to be?'_ Kyoko thought to herself as she turned her attention back to Lory, who was still talking about love.

Meanwhile, Ren was giddy as a school boy, _'I don't care if this is just a scene, I'm holding her, well her hand, and she isn't pulling away.'_ Ren thought as he ran his thumb across her knuckles. 'I might risk asking Yashiro for a copy… so I can watch it over and over until I can make this a reality—-'

Lory cleared his throat, snapping Ren and Kyoko out of their prospective thoughts. "Well, now it is time for the vows!~" Lory said with possibly more joy and excitement than he had the previous part of his speech. Kyoko looked at Lory wide-eyed.

"I wrote vows… but I didn't know I would have to say them out loud…" Kyoko whispered mostly to herself, however Ren overheard her and chuckled softly.

"So who wants to go first?" Lory asked.

Ren ignored Lory and then Ren leaned toward Kyoko and whispered. "Always the professional Kyoko," Ren whispered, " I'll go first… so you can gather your thoughts." Lory cleared his throat, and then looked at Ren. Kyoko and Ren turned to face each other, Ren grabbed Kyoko's other hand because he had let go of her hand since the wedding started. Kyoko was studying the hem of her dress intently.

"Kyoko," Ren began, Kyoko's golden eyes shot up to meet Ren's dark brown eyes. "I have loved you probably since before I knew what love was." Ren paused, trying to figure out what to tell her next. _'Though in fact, the people around me had to tell me… because I was so head over heels in love with you, that I couldn't even see it. Even a rooster knew I was in love with you before I knew…'_ Kyoko looked at Ren a bit worried, because Ren hadn't said anything for a while, so Kyoko squeezed his hands. Ren smiled back, and returned the hand squeeze. "And that's perfect, because I love you and want to spend the rest of our lives together." Lory was glowing, he was so proud of these two love sick fools. Lory smiled and nodded.

"Kyoko?" Lory said softly, as to not break the moment. "Your vows?" Lory asked. Kyoko finally broke out of her staring contest with Ren, and her face turned back to tomato red.

"I can to do this…" Kyoko said softly trying to gather just the slightest bit of courage. _'Maybe after this, I will finally be able to get over him…'_ Kyoko thought to herself. ' _Because it's like I am confessing to him, but it is just a scene.'_ She gathered all her strength, and stood a little taller, her eyes held a challenging tone, Ren had to suppress the laughter that was waiting to appear because of how adorable she looked. Kyoko took a deep breath and looked back up at Ren.

"Ren, as you are well aware… I swore to never love again." Kyoko began. "But, you showed up… and little by little you destroyed all the demons and safe holds I had… on my heart." Ren carefully hid his surprise, at her statement. The people in the church who did not know Kyoko, when she had first entered show biz seemed a bit shocked exchanging panicked looks with each other. The rest just let out a soft laugh at her declaration. "I will spend the rest of my life making sure you eat right, because I love you." Kyoko said and then in a hushed tone added this last part. "And how can you survive on connivence store food…?" Everyone who knew about Kyoko's obsession with Ren's eating habits laughed.

"The rings?" Lory asked, Yashiro pulled two ring boxes out of his pocket, and handed each ring to the prospective person. Kyoko stared at the ring in her hand, it was a wedding platinum band with three little stones in it that seemed to be made of the same material as the corn stone.

Ren looked at ring that had been designed for Kyoko's 'character' in this scene. _'It's perfect,'_ Ren thought, the ring had a woven band made of yellow platinum and white platinum, with two little Corn colored stones, and a larger one in the center.

"Kyoko, do you Ren to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lory began. Kyoko just nodded as Lory continued. "To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for as long as you both shall live?" Lory finished.

"I do." Kyoko responded with a determined glint in her eyes, and then place Ren's ring on his finger.

"Ren, do you take Kyoko to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Lory began. Ren was very softly bouncing on the balls of his feet. Kyoko gave him a strange look when she noticed but said nothing. "To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, as long as you both shall live?" No sooner than Lory had finished.

"I DO!" Ren said loudly. Kyoko was surprised by his excitement, and smiled back softly.

"Well then by I now pronounce you husband and wife," Lory began, "You may now—-

Before Lory could finish his sentence Ren had pulled Kyoko close and was kissing her.

"Kiss the bride…" Lorry said softly.

Yashiro was trying to keep his fanboyish behavior in check, as he watched his OTP say their I dos, and share their first kiss as husband and wife… even if they didn't know they were married yet.

 **Sorry, it isn't longer, I have to figure out how I want to do the wedding photos… and I didn't want to leave you all waiting any longer. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long… as this one did. Have a wonderful day, and thanks for reading!~ :D**


End file.
